


Wolffe set a fire and he burned down the kitchen

by Peppsta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, dad koon, hes such a dad, its a little bit funny too, mixed with some - Freeform, they burned a kitchen down ok, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Because the Wolfpack loves their general, they try to cook something for him
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Clone Troopers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Wolffe set a fire and he burned down the kitchen

Fire. 

There were flames everywhere, engulfing the entire room. 

The smoke made it hard to breathe but the helmets of the clones, standing in the middle of the burning room, easily filtered the smoke out of the air. 

It was a curious sight since none of the clones were in their armour. They were only wearing their blacks and their helmets, which weren’t even put on completely. The fit wasn’t perfect, nor did they close all the latches on their helmets. 

“What are we supposed to do now, Wolffe?” Sinker asked, rubbing the back of his head. “If the general finds out about this, we are screwed. He’ll be so disappointed!” 

That was true. Plo Koon wouldn’t be angry with them, he would be disappointed which, in Wolffe’s opinion, was even worse. It was like telling your parent you accidentally broke a window, but you actually destroyed every single window in the entire building. That was the feeling of telling Plo Koon they burned down the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll just clean it until he comes back!” Boost suggested. 

Both Wolffe and Sinker turned their heads to look at their brother. 

“Clean it? Everything is destroyed, what exactly do you want to clean here?” Wolffe put his fists onto his hips and Boost could feel the commander’s sarcastic look on him.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Boost questioned. 

“Maybe stop the fire?” Wolffe kept staring at him. 

“That’s a good idea.” Sinker whispered from behind the commander. “Maybe he won’t notice.” He laughed and hit Wolffe on the back. The clone stumbled a few steps to the front, only to slowly turn around. 

“Let’s get to work.” Sinker smirked, quickly hurrying away from his commander.

“This looks… well… it doesn’t look too bad.” Sinker held up his hands, staring at the room which had just been engulfed into flames. Now the fire was out, and the damage could be assessed. 

The entire walls were covered in soot. The red which had covered the walls before was gone and turned into a dark grey or even black in some spots. Thankfully, most of the furniture was made from inflammable materials, so the kitchen itself was still standing. If it was usable and functioning was another question. 

“Not too bad? This looks horrible!” Wolffe yelled, throwing his hands up and turning his hands into fists. “At least we stopped the fire.” The commander sounded defeated. 

He walked towards the stove, where the three of them had been standing just before the fire broke out. 

Two formerly silver pots, a big one and a smaller one, now turned black, were standing there and Wolffe carefully leaned over them, glancing into the black insides of the pots. The content of the pots had been turned into a black goo and the commander took a burned cooking spoon and started to stir it slowly. It was a sad view. 

“It’s ok, Wolffe. He’ll understand.” Boost put his hand on his commander’s shoulder, trying to recomfort him. 

“I just wanted to give him something in return for everything he did for us.” Wolffe sighed. “We can’t even get a dinner right.” 

Their general had done so much for them and the Wolfpack had always felt like they needed to give something back to him. He saved they from the Malevolence, supported them in every way he could, made sure everyone respected their individuality and he even put their logo onto his armour. It was the highest honour to see the general wear their insignia. So, Wolffe, Boost and Sinker had decided to give him something back in the form of a self-cooked meal.

As clones they didn’t have a lot of experience with cooking, so they decided on the simplest recipes they could think of but even failed at this. 

Suddenly there were footsteps behind him and the sound of someone clearing their throat. All three clones turned around and stared in the curious face of Plo Koon. 

“General! We… uh we can explain!” Wolffe stepped forwards. The Kel Dor looked around, assessing the situation, then returning his glace to his clones.

“Oh, I can’t wait to hear.” The jedi general laughed and crossed his arms, now standing in his usual pose. 

Wolffe swallowed slightly and tensed. “We tried to cook a meal, general. But it grew out of hand and a fire started. Of course, we will cover the costs in some way, you don’t have to worry about it, sir.” 

The commander stopped, staring at the jedi in front of him, trying to read anything off his seemingly emotionless face. The mask and the googles weren’t helping. 

“Why did you try to cook. You get food in the cantina regularly, right? Or is there a problem with that? Aren’t they giving you sufficient amounts of food?” Plo Koon asked worriedly. Normally clones kept as far as possible away from the kitchen, so this was unusual. Plo’s suspicion was that his Wolfpack didn’t get enough food to eat and therefore being forced to cook their own meals. 

“No, sir. It’s not like that.” Wolffe started. “We do get enough food and it is… satisfactory.” 

He wasn’t going to lie, the food wasn’t very tasty. It gave them enough calories for the day and enough nutrition. They all ate it without hesitation, they were soldiers and they had to be thankful for what they were offered. 

“We tried to make a dinner for you!” Boost suddenly yelled because he couldn’t endure the stressful atmosphere in the room anymore. They had to tell their general the truth, just like he was always honest with them. 

“For me?” The Kel Dor looked surprised. It wasn’t often that one could read the emotions of the jedi. “I get plenty of food for myself.” 

“It’s just, you do so much for us, general. We wanted to give you something back. We don’t really have money, but we collected some. After we told everyone what our plan was, a lot of brothers deemed it a good idea and gave us some of theirs credits, so we could buy some groceries.” Sinker lowered his head. “But it didn’t work. We underestimated the power of the stove and we have never cooked in our lives, so-“ He pointed to the burned room. “this happened.” 

“You burned the kitchen down, to make a dinner for me? In gratitude?” The general asked, rubbing his chin with his claws. 

“I take full responsibility for the damage, sir. It was my idea and I convinced everyone. It should be me who gets punished.” Wolffe stepped even further to the front. He held his head high and tried to hold the gaze of his general. 

Instead of the expected rage or disappointment, Plo Koon stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Wolffe. He mentioned for Sinker and Boost to join them too. When they came closer, they were instantly pulled into the hug too. 

“How could I be angry, or even punish you?” He pulled back from the clones and carefully took their helmets off, each at a time. “This was very considerate of you and I appreciate it, my sons. But next time, just tell me and we will cook something together, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me a prompt just come to my tumblr @peppsta


End file.
